A Very Sticky Situation
by Nonstop-Nonsense
Summary: Tom Riddle is a terrible liar.


A/N: This is actually 'A Very Slytherin Thing to Say' part 2!

Just another segment to further embarrass Harry and Tom. ^_^

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle has a lot of secrets.

Extremely dark and vile ones.

Everyone knew better than to tap into one of them. Even Harry, who was very much a Gryffindor, _tried_ to contain his curiosity. Not only because of the unfortunate event that occurred a few nights ago, but also due to a rumor that started to spread since then.

Apparently, Slytherins, no matter how private they are, can be very loud when it comes to their precious Tom Riddle.

Soon afterwards, every student in Hogwarts had the notion that wherever Riddle was, Harry would just be tailing a few meters away.

The attention was there, alright, but for all the wrong reasons.

Most of the girls, of course, can't be any more obvious in hiding their hatred towards him for stealing Riddle who, by the way, _just happens to belong to everyone_. Some would blush and Harry thought it better to stay ignorant of what could possibly be going on in those creative heads. Many of the guys, on the other hand, are either immature or... _inviting_. Don't even bother asking what happened in the men's restroom and just leave that story for another time.

Any more and Harry's head would have blown up, so he decided to take a break and skip classes that morning. He was suddenly reminded of a hidden chamber here somewhere. A secret passage that led to an abandoned room, accessible only to those who knows it exists. He's seen it in the Marauder's Map and has heard about it from Hermione.

 _'It says in the book that the place has no doors. You can only enter it if you place your hands on the walls and search for the invisible handle. It's difficult to find because the knob is not sticking out but depressed and sunken in the marble,'_ his bushy-haired friend once told him.

Keeping this in mind, Harry went to work, touching and feeling the cold stone wall. Too his surprise, it was quite simple to find. He then turned the knob, expecting for the wall to swing back like a huge door but it didn't. Instead, Harry just went through it. Easy.

Unfortunately, the room was, _as a matter of fact_ , already occupied.

Sounds familiar?

Harry was beginning to think that he'll end up saying that line over and over again whenever a certain someone was involved.

'Would you look at that?' Harry grinned at what he saw.

Tom Riddle. _Slacking off_. Sleeping on a couch with a book covering his face.

At least he's not plotting to slit someone's neck when he's out skipping classes. _At least not right now._

Harry carefully stepped inside the room, surveying the scene before him. He was expecting something much more... extravagant. Instead it was all walls with a few dusty shelves that managed to make the place a little less empty. There's a table with a few potion-filled cylinders in front of the couch.

Nothing much to see here then. He wouldn't risk being seen with Riddle again, let alone be here when he wakes up. So Harry went to the wall where he first came in.

 _And which wall was it again?_

Nevermind, it's not difficult to find anyway. Harry started to inspect every nook and cranny, but it wasn't there.

 _Calm down, Potter. First things first, get your wand._

He searched his pockets. _Nothing._

 _Curse the people who designed these rooms. Curse them for not being considerate of stupid wizards who might accidentally end up here without a wand._

He slumped to the ground, eyeing the still sleeping Tom Riddle. Almost immediately, an idea came to him. He hurried to the couch, and very carefully, he looked for the man's wand.

 _A-ha! Here it is!_ Harry started to pull back when Riddle's voice interrupted him.

 _"What are you doing, might I ask, Potter?"_

So there he was, being stared down by Riddle, his hands inside Riddle's pocket and sleeves.

Harry immediately backed away but ended up crashing towards the table filled with potions. And what Harry saw was priceless. It was as if several expressions passed through Riddle's face before he chose to settle for his usual cold demeanor. That was when he noticed that the man was drenched with a weird liquid substance. In fact, he, himself, was also drenched.

 _"Potter, before I do something really terrible. I'd advise you to get your hands off of me."_

And Harry did just that. He forced his hands to leave the other's robes but it was glued in place, stuck neatly inside Riddle's garments.

"Umm..." Harry trailed off.

Riddle exhaled loudly as his eyes scanned the contents of the potion-filled glasses at the desk. "Are you holding my wand right now?"

Harry gulped. "Yes."

"Can you let go of it so I could use my other hand to fix this?" Surprisingly calm, Riddle asked.

"I can't..." He muttered quietly.

And there was silence.

It's as if Riddle's mouth had also been glued together because no sound could be heard from the other man.

"I guess we're stuck together." Harry joked to disperse the heavy atmosphere, but failed miserably.

Riddle merely glared at him. For what it's worth, Harry now knew that the man can detect humor no matter how much he is disinclined to acknowledge it.

Harry continued. "How are we going to get out of here?"

The other paused to think. "We'll have to wait until the potion wears off."

 **~A few hours after~**

The potion's effect was fading at a painfully slow rate. Unfortunately not as fast as Harry's growing tiredness. As much as he'd hate to admit it, Riddle was… comfy. Of course, hugging the man was unavoidable considering that his hands are cozily resting inside the other's pocket and sleeve.

Harry might've accomplished what most of the girls in his age would wish for.

He got under Riddle's sheets.

He went underneath the man's sleeves.

Merlin, he was spooning him. Imagine that. Harry Potter, snuggling-

" _Potter, are you awake?"_

But Harry's thoughts were spinning. His eyes were closing. And his head was slowly leaning towards Riddle's shoulder. The other person just shook him, his words muted to Harry whose consciousness was evidently failing him.

"Any moment now, the effect-" Riddle started but soon stopped as he realized that his companion has made himself comfortable on his shoulder.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he was pushed down to the couch.

"What are you doing-?!" Harry exclaimed groggily.

In an instant, he was aware of their positions.

 _Great! Your hands are stuck and there's a Tom Riddle on top of you. Not that he swings that way. Just that... this is Tom Riddle-_

"For someone terribly small, you are very heavy."

Harry tried to push him off but his hands were stuck. _SMALL?!_ "I get it! Just get off!"

"I would, if you would stop clinging to me." With his free hand, Riddle pointed towards Harry's which was firmly grasping his waist.

And that was when they heard it. Laughter echoing from the farthest corner of the room.

Who would have guessed? The _secret_ room is not that much of a secret after all!

A Hufflepuff couple came, and well, started doing _things._ Things that Riddle and Harry were forced to watch as the two of them were frozen in place, trapped in their own awkward embrace.

Several minutes have passed before one of the two, the woman, noticed that they weren't completely alone. She shoved her lover away, not a bit concerned with the hurt expression on his face.

"I'm sorry! We didn't know that-" The girl was beet red as she reasoned out.

"No worries." Riddle straightened up casually, with Harry's arms still around him.

"We were just-" Harry tried but was immediately interrupted by the Hufflepuff guy who just stood up from a terrible fall. "We won't tell, don't worry."

"Harry would appreciate that." Riddle was the one to speak next.

 _"WHAT?"_ Harry tried to protest.

" _He just can't get his hands off of me._ " Riddle said smoothly as he patted Harry's arm which was tightly wrapped around his waist.

Harry, on the other hand, was very much busy in proving that his hands were stuck against his will.

"We'll be leaving then. _Have fun._ " The guy winked as he led his girlfriend out.

When they were finally gone, Harry turned to face Riddle. "RIDDLE…"

Riddle simply hummed as looked at the wall. "So that is where the exit was."

 _"Why did you tell them that?!"_ Harry's face grew red and he flailed his hands 'though they were still stuck in Riddle's clothes.

Just in time, the potion wore off and Harry's hands were freed. Unfortunately, he was moving around too much that he ended up doubling up and landing butt-first on the ground.

"Isn't honesty the best policy?" Riddle merely stared at him as he reached for his wand and pointed it towards the wall. "I don't know if you've heard, but I am a _very_ bad liar."

And in that exact moment, the bricks rearranged and revealed a path, leading them straight to their dorm room.

Harry stood up and dusted off his dirtied robes. "Okay. Let's put it to the test."

Riddle crossed his arms. "I won't-"

Harry asked a question straightaway. "Did you know that the door was there all along?"

"No."

"Did you know the effect of potions on the table?"

"No."

"Do you often come here to sleep?"

"No."

"Do you hate Harry Potter?"

 _"What?"_

Harry smirked as he faced Riddle. "Were you going to say 'no'?"

For a brief moment, Riddle just stared at him, before enunciating his answer. _"No."_


End file.
